xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Silver Samurai (armor)
The Silver Samurai was a powered exoskeleton used by Ichirō Yashida. History ''The Wolverine The Silver Samurai armor was made entirely out of adamantium on the orders of Ichirō Yashida in an effort to prolong his life, until he could gain Logan's healing factor. He had it based off the ancient armor of the original Silver Samurai. When Wolverine was captured by Harada, the Samurai began to cut off Logan's claws, but he was freed by Mariko Yashida. A fight ensued, during which Harada was slain by the Samurai when he tried to redeem himself by helping Wolverine. While Wolverine managed to use one of the swords to cut off the armoured head, he encountered Yashida himself. Yashida held Logan over the cliff and began to drill into Logan's knuckles to harvest his bone marrow to distill the essence of his powers into his body. As Yashida began to grow younger, Wolverine nearly had the life drained out of him before being saved by Mariko. As the armor started to power down, Wolverine used his natural claws to lift the armor, throwing it down a cliff, destroying the armor and killing Yashida. Powers & Abilities * '''Nigh-Invulnerability': Due to it being entirely made of Adamantium, the suit is considered indestructible & impervious to physical damage. However, Wolverine was able to pull its individual pieces off, dismantling the chest of the suit to stab Yashida. * Regenerative Life-Support Systems: The suit seems to possess special, life-support systems that are able to heal a human body to a limited level, although not greatly heal their user's injuries. They even keep a human body in a form of cryogenic preservation, thus allowing the user to extend their lifespan to a limited degree. * Heated-Adamantium Blades: The suit of armor has adamantium samurai blades made with the ability to heat up to about 3000 degrees. This heat combined with the strength of adamantium makes it able to cut through other sources of the compound. * Super Strength: Since it is a technologically advanced exoskeleton, it has good amounts of enhanced strength, enough to break through metal structures easily. It was therefore stronger than any human and could easily rag doll them, such as when it was used to skewer Harada and lift him off the ground before tossing him aside. Wolverine was more resistant to the suit's strength due to his mutation and adamantium skeleton. * Mutagen Manipulation Device: The armor also has integrated inside it a genetic manipulation device which enables Ichiro Yashida to extract biological material from the bodies of mutants through a series of drills and transplant them into his own body in order to gain their powers. To this end, Yashida drills into Logan's knuckles and harvests his bone marrow in order to obtain his healing abilities and grow younger. Trivia *In the comics, there are two versions of The Silver Samurai. The Silver Samurai in The Wolverine is a combination of both these characters, Kenuichio Harada (a skilled samurai with a tachyon blade) and his son Shingen "Shin" Harada (who possessed a technologically-advanced suit of armor). *According to Noburo Mori, Yashida had used his company to stockpile the adamantium used to create the Silver Samurai armor. *The armor has three fingers on both hands. Category:Armors Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Unknown Status - Revised Timeline Category:Enhancement Category:Absorption Category:Uniforms Category:Yashida Family Category:The Wolverine Items Category:Cameo